Summer Love
by May Beauti
Summary: My ending to the Iron Daughter and how it should've been, really but its not. Don't hate, just rate the story. Enjoy! And yes for all you Puck and Meghan shippers, this is for you. *ON HIATUS*
1. Summer Love Like No Other

Puck_ and Meghan _

_Chapter 1: Summer Love Like No Other_

I looked at Puck with pain, hurt, and deciet in his eyes. I looked back at Ash who had already left and the trod close; him leaving behind Feary forever. Caught in my own thoughts, Oberon's voice cracked like a whip scaring me to death. "What is your choice, daughter?"

Locking eyes with Puck and I had relized something. Puck was always there. He would cheer me up when I was sad, make me laugh, and when I cried he would care for me like nobody else would. I thought about when we kissed at Leanansidhe's place and how I got an urge to drag him back, wishing Grimalken hadn't interrupted us. "Meghan Chase!" Oberon's voice, startling me even more, yelled, exceeding to high level that broke my spell with Puck and I nodded at him. "What shall it be?"

Locking eyes with Puck, he stood in silence waiting for my answer. Tears filled my vision as I relized how much pain I had put him through. _Oh,Puck..._ "I... I'm staying... with Puck..." Mab hissed a curse as surprised flickered across his face and I ran up to him, falling in his arms, crying. Puck's arms finally clutched me as his face sunk into my neck. " So be it. Lady Mab, shall your son ever return, he is no longer welcome at my court for hurting my daughter. She will stay within the Summer Court to truly learn to be my daughter and a princess. Goodfellow," Puck unclutched me looking at the Erkling. "Shall you hurt my daughter, I will banish you to the Iron Realm allowing her to watch you suffer and after you have died in iron sickness, I will keep your head." Puck swallowed hard as I laughed. "I love him, father, he shall not hurt me without pleasure first." Puck's eyes widened as he turned to me realizing what I was talking about.

"We shall return to Arcadia. Let us go." leaving with my Puck, leaning in his chest, I mumbled three words that I had been meaning to say to him before. " I love you." he kissed my forehead. " I love you, too."

I had given myself to him that night, allowing him to take me. Although unexpirenced, I had loved every second of it. It was absolute bliss. Hoping the whole castle wouldn't hear me, which was probubly an understatement, I tried keeping my moans quite. It didn't help. I didn't hold them in anymore because Puck told me to not worry about others, only to worry about us on that beautiful night.

**Puck: THIS NEVER HAPPENED! DID YOU READ MY DIARY?! THIS HAS TO BE SOME... ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, OR SOMETHING!**

**Nunahsukie: Puck, calm down. It is in fact. Where all your little dreams come true.**

**Ash: What about mine? I'm hurt!**

**Nunahsukie and Puck: *shrug* **

**Ariella: Rate and review everyone.**


	2. Summer Bitchy Queens

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 2: Summer Bitchy Queens_

Sunshine flickered across my face and I slowly opened my eyes. Turning to my sleeping love, I whispered "Good morning..."A smile flicked across his face. "Good morning, princess." he said calm and soft. He opened his eyes and gave me a loving smile. "You alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked scooting close to me. I did the same making our faces inches apart. "No... I'm pretty sure the castle wouldn't think of anything like me sounding like that wasn't pain but absolute bliss. Thank you, Puck." I whispered as he wrapped his arms over my glowing body. We stayed like that for a long time, us innerlocked with each other, untill a knock came on the door, breaking the quite.

"Princess?" Tansy asked checking if I was in the room. Good thing the door was locked. "Yes, Tansy? Does Oberon need me?" I asked sitting up as the covers slid down showing my naked body."No, actually, he needs Puck. If he isn't in here..." Tansy wiggled the doorknob."Uh no... He's here. Go see what Oberon needs, sweetie." I said as he sat up, rubbing his hair. "Tansy, does Oberon need me right away?" he asked instead of getting up and getting dressed."Yes. I'm very sorry to interrupt your mourning. Are you alright, Meghan?" I blushed and looked at Puck who was up and getting dressed, covering his beautiful body. I sighed."Yes, Tansy. I-I'm fine." She held out a breath she seemed to be holding. "Oh, thank goddness. Robin, you might want to bring Meghan with you just in case he askes about last night." Of course... I got up and looked around for my clothes. I found them in the mini bathroom folded neatly.

When we both were finally dressed , we followed Tansy to the Planning room and opened the door to see Oberon and Titania, kissing. Puck nearly threw up and I hid my disgust casually by blinking. "Good mourning my king." I said as they broke apart. The summer bitch queen glared at me as if I did something wrong and I returned the favor. _ Its not my fault you decided to start making out with my dad and I happen to be here. Or did you not know I was here? _ I giggled and Titania stood up pointing me and looking at Oberon. "You see! She plans these things! I told you, husband!" she yelled as if she accused me of something."Good mourning,duaghter and Goodfellow. I take it your night went well?" he gave me a smirk _ completely _ignoring his wife, as I blushed. _ Had everyone heard me last night or did they happen to walk by our room while we were...? _ I sighed. "Yes." I whispered. He smiled. Dammit, _dad._ Jesus, why do you do to torture me with your stupid problems?

**Puck: Yeah, Oberon sucks. **

**Oberon: Excuse me, Goodfellow. Here I was, about to congratulate you for winning the admiration of my daughter, yet since I 'suck' I guess I won't.**

**Nunahsukie, Ash, Meghan, Ariella, and Grimalkin: Oooooohhhhh!**

**Puck: Shut up! Rate and review, all of you Puck x Meghan shippers. **

**Meghan: Wait, what?**

**Nunahsukie: I'll explain later.**

**Grimalkin: Really human, explain now. Its not like any of us is going anywhere. Actually... *vanishes* **

**Puck: Why does he do that!?**

**Ash: Overall, rate and review. Whether you ship anyone or not. But really if you don't ship me, I'll take your manhood and shove it up your ass.**

***Puck and Oberon scoot over, terrified* **

***Meghan looks at Nunahsukie***

**Nunahsukie: Don't look at me. You married the guy.**


	3. The Summer Child

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 3: The Summer Chlid_

Two months had past and for some reason I kept trowing up more often than not and my stomach was always hungry, but no matter how much I ate threw I it up afterword. Puck was beside me thoughtout this whole mess and held my hair back as I puked. I slept more often and became extremly tired after making a flower bloom.

_Does this to with my iron and summer fey powers mixing togerther...? _

Puck carried me to my bedroom after I had threw up on the Castle floor. I was shaking in his grasp as he played in my hair. When he set me down on the soft king bed, he kissed my head and said, "I'm going to go find the healer. Maybe she'll know what's wrong. I'll be back quick, okay?" I nodded weakly and he kissed me even after throwing up again and again. And just like that he left.

The next few days had gone by in a blurr. A week passed and I threw up again in the batroom toilet next to my room. Looking for something to hold my hair, I went though draws and saw a pack of tampons and pads. _Do I...? _ I sat down and counted back the days slowly and checked just in case I counted wrong.

The last time I had my period was before Puck and I... _ Holy shit, no no no no no no no. God no... Please tell me I'm wrong..._ Looking for a Pergnacy test I found one and waited for my results._ Congulations! You are indeed pregant! _ It said as my heart stopped. I walked back to my room and ploped down on my king sized bed. _ What the hell am I going to do?..._

_"Princess!" _someone yelled as I opened my eyes to reveal my frantic boyfriend with Ms. Stacy holding something cold agasint my stomach. I sat up and relized what happened before I fell into deep sleep. Ms. Stacy pulled my shirt down and smiled. "Have you recently had sex with anyone; forced or not?" she said removing the cold item. "Yea, with Puck and it wasn't forced." I finally said, remembering what I had to tell him. "Well, congratulations to the both of you. Meghan Chase, you are indeed pregant. Puck, I suggest you let her only eat fruits and maybe alittle Summerpod. Nothing else. If you expirence kicking it's very natural so don't panic ." Puck looked at me and in disbelife. "What did you expcet when you screwed her, Goodfellow? This should be no surprise. If you didn't want a kid, you shouldn't have had sex. Goodbye, Princess. I hope it's a girl." Ms. Stacy left with Puck and I shocked. _ She's got a point though..._

**Short? Yeah I know, sorry school's been Cray- Cray lately. Come to think of it, all my chapters are short, I'll fix that in the next chapter! R and R! **


	4. The Summer Princess Pregancy Test

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 4: The Summer Pregnancy Princess Test_

Eating nothing but fruit kind of sucked. I also couldn't hunt or go on adventures with Puck so I did nothing but sit in my room talking to my child. "If your a girl, I might name you Blossom or Bloom or Rose or Daisy since you are a Summer baby. You'll be born here and you'll have Summer parents. One is a half- breed meaning they're not full fey nor human. If your a boy I might name you Robin or Chris. Maybe Smoke or Talen. I don't know. I'm pretty bad at boy names." A knock came on my door. "Puck?"

Nope, not Puck, but Oberon. Of course not. Puck had gone somewhere in the Wyldwood to get more Summerpod for me. "Daughter, since you are in the Summer Court you will have to take a Pregnancy Princess Test to see if you are eligible for a child." I nodded as he handed me a sheet of paper.

_1: Have you ever taken care of a child younger than seven?_ Yes, Ethan.

_2: Do you have a spouse eligible to get food, clothes, and other necessities for your child?_ Yes, Puck.

_3:Do you have a father or mother able to take care of your child when you or your spouse are not around or present? _Yes ,Oberon, and mom.

"Have you answered 'yes' to all of them, daughter?" I nodded and have him the paper again. "Thank you, Goodfellow should be back within a day. I hope it's a boy." Oberon smiled, touched my giant stomach, and left.

"That was your grandfather, Oberon. Your grandmother is the mortal world. I might take you there one day so she can see you. And your uncle Ethan and his wife if he has one." I rubbed my stomach, laid down and fell into a white oblivion of sleep.

_I wonder what my family's doing..._

**Puck: Uhhh... where am I at?**

**Nunahsukie: Its' okay, you'll come in soon.**

**Ash: When do you plan to add me, huh? This is stupid, why am here anyway?**

**Puck: I was just about to ask the same question, ice-boy.**


	5. The Summer Knight's Return

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 5: The Summer Knight's Return_

"Princess...Meghan..." a voice said lightly shaking me on my shoulder. He chuckled and kissed my forehead."Titania needs you, Princess. You gotta wake up, sweetheart..." My eyes opened grogoly to see a blurred version of Puck over me smiling. "There you go. Come on, get dressed." he said as I sat up and my vision cleared. I looked down and saw I was naked."Huh...? Why am I...?" He patted my head. "Your temputure was over whelmingly hot and Tansy said it's never good to be hot during preganacy or sleep. Don't worry, I didn't do anything." I smiled. _ As long as it was him, _ I thoght as he helped me up and squeezed a belly shirt over me and some shorts. I already had on my underwear.

My legs were still asleep as we walked to the Planning room. I heard Titania's voice and she was talking to some other people. When I opened the door I almost cried. "Oh my gosh..." my family mom, Ethan, and Luke were all sitting down smiling at me, Ethan looked almost 13 or older and mom and Luke looked the same. They all looked at my stomach and mom put her hands over her mouth before her eyes filled with tears as she ran up to me and hugged me as we both cried. "Hi, mommy." I whispered and she pet my stomach. "Is it a boy or a girl?" She yelled looking at Puck. "You...If you whatsoever hurt my daughter..." Puck's eyes got big as she walked up to him with her finger darted in his direction."No, mom, that's my husband. And ,no, he didn't hurt me. He got me like this." I said as I came between the two. "Oh... Sorry, you know just mommy mode." she said patting his shoulders.

She turned to me and mouthed _He's so cute! _ I guess she had forgotten about Robbie Goodfell.

We all talked in that little room about almost everything that came to our minds. Ethan asked me enough questions to where he fell asleep afterword. Luke kept glaring at Puck even though he occasionally forgot his name and mine. Mom didn't do this but still kept an eye on him as Ethan sat in his lap snoring.

I looked at Titania who was smiling not evily but a smile that said she was proud of this before she locked eyes with me and I mouthed_ Thank you..._ and she gave me a simple nod. _ I guess even a Summer bitch queen can do something nice every once in a while..._

**Puck: Total lie! Titania is never nice! Not every once in while or in a full moon; she's never nice!**

**Ash: At least your on this one. Seriously, where am I? This is just-**

**Nunahsukie: Ash, just because your human doesn't mean I can't knock you out!**

**Ash: I'd like to see you try!**

**Nunahsukie: That's it! PUCK, HOLD MY EARRINGS!**

**Puck: Oh sheesh. Please rate and review everyone and pray that Ash will be alive to see if he's in the next chapter. Thanks. ALL RIGHT, CUT IT OUT! **


	6. A Summer Child Birth

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 6: A Summer Chlidbirth_

It was dawn when my mortal family waved goodbye and went though a trod back home with Tansy. Puck carried me back to our room and slid me down on the bed as he got in too. "I'm not very tired." I said as he faced me. He smiled. "Neither am I. But tommorow is supposed to be your due date so you need all the sleep you can get." my eyes widend."I'm due _tommorow_?!" I yelled as he placed a finger over my mouth and told me to shh."Yes, I thought Oberon told you...?" I shock my head."Obviously not, because if he did I wouldn't be panicing right now!" I yelled. I remembered Puck clutching me in his arms tightly and humming a beautiful song that reminded me of Paul before I fell into a deep sleep."Calm down," he whispered softly.

I woke up with a huge stomach ache that soon became unbearable when I started screaming. "Puck!" I yelled as he woke up and gasped. I screamed again as he got up and carried me to another room. While running he told Tansy to get Oberon and summon Ms. Stacy. She did as told and I screamed even louder. My eyes filled with tears and I got placed on a soft bed as I kept screaming and Puck held my hand. I remembered Ms. Stacy appearing telling Puck to get me water and Oberon to get a soft blanket when it came. I don't remember anything after that except a loud _ pop! _noise and my stomach stopped hurting. Crying filled my ears as I breathed hard and Puck kissed my head. I fell into a deep sleep before Oberon yelled "It's a BOY!"

I opened my eyes and saw Puck holding the beautiful baby in his hands."Hi..." he whispered as he kissed my head and I saw a glimpse of the red- headed baby in Puck's arm. He was sleeping peacefully as Puck handed him to me slowly. "Oh my gosh..." he opened his blue eyes and tilted his head in confusion. "What's his name?" Tansy said walking up to me, slowly. "Robin..." I said looking at Puck. "We shall have a celebreation for the new prince of Arcandia! Prince Robin!" Oberon yelled as Robin fell back into a deep sleep.

**Puck: I got a boy?!**

**Nunahsukie: Something wrong with that?**

**Puck: No, just I would've wanted a girl...**

**Ash: Your lucky, Goodfellow- **

**Numahsukie: I suggest you think about what you are about to say, mister. *glares at Ash***

**Ash: Hmm...**

**Puck: Hey can we get back to the story?**

**Meghan: Yeah I wanted a girl!**

**Puck and Ash: O.O **

**Meghan: Oh you didn't know I was here? **

**Nunahsukie: When do they know anything? **

**Puck and Ash: Hey!**

**Meghan: Rate an review, everyone. **


	7. The Summer Cat

Puck_ and Meghan with Robin_

_Chapter 7: The Summer Cat_

The celebreation happened as soon as I had said it would. Wearing an icy blue dress with white slippers and Puck wearing a black hoodie with black shorts and Robin wearing a little hoodie that was a little too big for him. It kinda looked like he had on a dress. We went into the main room and everyone within the Summer court bowed to us.

But something happened. A knife or dagger cut into the back of my dress hitting my spine and I jerked forward and everyone screamed. I fell as Puck took Robin with his eyes wide in concern and then they narrowed with hatred and decit. Oberon stood up as blood rushed from my back making it hard to breath. I heard Puck say one name; a name that I thought I would never hear again.

"Ash." _ Shit..._

Grimalkin appeared beside me, golden eyes narrowed. Robin started crying and I dissapread as Grimalkin touch my nose. I could see everything but I knew no one could see me. Evevryone was frozen in place. But I ,for some reason, was in a large white void.

"Human, it is quite embrassing how I save you in situations like this." came a sarcastic voice that sounded bored but right. I stood up and saw the large gray cat licking his forepaw. "What happened? How did you turn me invisible?" I asked as I looked around. Everything was still stuck in place: Puck, Robin, and Ash looking evil and full of revenge."How did...?" "Prince Ash asked for a favour I could use every once in a while in return to lift his exlie. I just used one of my favours by healing you, human. I have eight left. How typical." he said, continuing to lick he's forepaw.

My back stopped bleeding and I felt my scar close slowly. Skin over lapping,I relized what happened; Grimalkin had _healed_ me."Time hasn't stopped, human, in case you were wondering. I have just puased at this moment. You are in your bedroom, asleep, with your Puck and Robin beside you. Prince Ash has left and there are too many guards crowding your door. I can not believe so many people care for a human like you. Especially Robin Goodfellow. Surprising how you do that." Grimalkin had started walking when I stopped him. "Will I see you again, Grim?" I asked."Only in the Wyldwood, human. Now I suggest you wake up." and with that I did.

**Puck: I am very confused. At least your here, ice-boy!**

**Ash: Why me? Why did I have to stab her?!**

**Nunahsukie: Your in, that's all that matters. Stop complaining you ass-hole. Thank me for my genius.**

**Ash: Genius? How can anyone read this trash?!**

**Puck:* winces* Um, I'll just... yeah...* runs away***

**Nunahsukie: TRASH?! UGH, THIS IS WHY PUCK GOT MEGHAN INSTEAD OF YOU; YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS!**

**Meghan: Leave me out of this! Oh jeez, this might get physical. Rate and review everyone. HEY NO B****ITTING!**


	8. Head of War and Council

_Puck and Meghan with Robin _

_Chapter 8: Head Of War and Concil_

I woke up in my bed, Puck kneeling on it, I think he was praying in Faery. Robin was in a blue crib asleep almost room was dark, it must've been night time. Puck said something about Ash and I tapped his head softly. He looked quickly and I gave him a smile. "Thank God!" he stood over and kissed me then my forehead. "You missed me that much? I'm touched." I said, as he hugged me with all his might."The healer diginotised you to be laying on your death bed if you didn't wake up... That's why..." he muttered in my ear.

_Ash, go find him now. Go, Meghan. _ Something told me as I lifted Puck's body off of me."Ash! We have to go find that bastard! The hell is wrong with him?!" I yelled as Puck helped me up and I walked to Robin's crib. "Tell Oberon to get the best guards in this damn kingdom and guard Robin with their lives which is on the line." I said as we left. Guards crowded the door and turned around quickly as I stepped out. "All you little bitches better guard my baby with your own lives, okay?!" I yelled as Puck snickered. "Yes, my queen." A couple of guards went inside as I walked to the main room fast and heavy.

"You okay, princess?" Puck asked me. "No, dammit! Ash is threating_ my_ kingdom and I will _not_ except that! Oberon, you bastard, you better have a damn plan." I muttered the last part to myself when we got there and I fling the door open.

"Duaghter! You're alive!" Oberon said aghast. I crossed my arms. "Surprised? Do you happen to have a plan about Ash? Or we're you just sitting here sucking face with Titania?" I said in an ugly manner. Puck laughed as Titania raised her eyebrows and he immedentaly stopped."Is there a war looming?" Oberon asked and I sighed. "Oh, I don't know, yes! The fuck is wrong with you! I was sitting on my death bed after litterally being back stabbed by Ash and you don't suspect a war might be looming over us from the Winter Court?!" He's eyes narrowed but closed them and sighed.

"All right, daughter. Since you suspect a war is coming-" " I don't _suspect_ it, I _know _a war is coming." I interrupted. "You shall be our head of War and Concil from now on."

**Rowan: Oh my god, this is hilarious!**

**Puck: I don't see how...**

**Ash: Of course you don't. You're Puck.**

**Nunahsukie: Will you guys please SHUT UP?! GAH, IT'S SO HARD WRITING AROUND YOU IDOITS!**

**Rowan: ...ha, she said, "It's so hard". **

***all laugh except Nunahsukie***

**Nunahsukie: ALL OF YOU GET OUT!**

**Puck: Temper, temper, Nunahsukie. *tasked at Nunahsukie***

**Rowan: Yes, you need to calm down. **

**Nunahsukie: HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN I HAVE A MOLESTER, A DANGEROUS ICE PRINCE, AND THE PUCK IN MY ROOM?!**

***silence* **

**Rowan: Who's the molester?**

**Meghan: Take a guess, ass-hole.**

**Rowan: ...Ash? **

***all groan***

**Rowan: What!? Did I guess wrong?!**


	9. The Wyldwood Prince

_Puck and Meghan _

_Chapter 9: The Wyldwood Prince_

Oberon asked us where Ash is usually staying and we said the Wyldwood. "Then go there to find him and bring him back to us. We shall discuss his punishment later." he finally said. "Fine, but we'll get some equipment first. C'mon Puck. Let's go get ready." Puck and I left and we walked back to our room. I packed a bow and many arrows, a steel sword, and wraps just in case one of us got hurt. "You ready, princess? I've fought Ash many times and he's pretty beast." I pulled out my sword and he's eyes got wide, realizing it was iron. "If that bastard even _tries _to mess with my family he'll die within a heartbeat." He raised his eyebrows. "When did you get so dark?" he asked, faintly intimidated. "When he broke my heart,"

Puck turned into a black horse and snorted, telling me to mount him. I remember how this went last time when I first came to the Nevernever. It didn't go quite well. I sighed and mounted him with no struggle. "All right. Let's do this. Hiya!" and with that, we stormed out the Summer court.

The Wyldwood was just how I remembered it, abosulutely crazy. Branches smacked my face only making me more mad at Ash and at this stupid place. There was a black showdow in a near tree, smirking. Puck stopped, noticing it, too.

"Hello, Meghan. I've been waiting for you guys." Ash said like the cold, unreasonable ice prince would have. I pulled out my sword while getting off Puck who was deforming anyway. "Ash. What do you want, you bastard?" I said coldly, walking up to him. "Nothing in particular. I'm sure you want my head or any other limb I can't live without. But, no need for for such awful names, y'know." he jumped down and walked up to me. I backed away slowly but he got so close and grabbed my face. "You're still very beautiful, you know." I pushed his hands away and glared at him. "Stop toying with my emotions. I don't love you anymore. I-I love Puck." I said, falling into his arms. Ash chuckled. "Anyway, what the hell are you doing here? In the Wyldwood roaming like a lost puppy?" I asked, standing my ground.

"This-" he spread his arms out. "...is my home. Welcome to my kingdom."

**Oooo, who doesn't love Ash's bad boy side? Mhh as much as I love Puck, Ash is awesome when it come to being bad- ass. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 10 is in the works!**

**Read my another fanfic, Faery Tale Love. You might like it!**

**Ash: Like anyone will read anything else.**

**Nunahsukie: I TAKE IT BACK! ASH IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE AN ASS-HOLE!**

**Puck: I know right?**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Rowan: Rate and review, everyone. Especially you ladies.**

**Nunsukie: WHY ARE ALL HERE ANYWAY?!**

**Puck: Bored. **

**Ash: To annoy the hell out of you.**

**Nunahsukie: WELL, ITS WORKING!**

**Ash: *grins* I know.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 10: The Summer and Winter Battle for The Wyldwood Princess_

Puck stepped forward threatningly."What the hell are you talking about? I've been here _way _ longer than you, ice-boy. If anything, it's _my _home." Ash _tsked_ at him and walked up to Puck slowly. "Then you should've clammed it while you had the chance, Goodfellow." he whispered. Ash locked his gray, clouded eyes with me. "And, Meghan, you shall be my princess."

"_What?!_'' Puck and I both yelled. "Did I stutter? Meghan, I want you to rule the Wyldwood with me." I stood in complete shock, before finding my words. "Like hell I'd live in this madness of a world with a bastard like you!'' I yelled as Puck drew his dragger. Ash turned around quickly and drew his ice sword, a giant blurr of blue chips of ice and blood. "What the hell kind of game are you playing at, ice-boy?" He asked, grufly and to the point.''Not a game, just a wagger.'' Ash responded. I pulled out my bow and an arrow and pointed it to his ass. Puck glanced at me and held in a laugh before the Winter prince jumped out of reach. "Damn! Almost!"

We both looked around trying to find him. When we did, he was in a near by tree, smirking down at us like Puck would. ''The hell is wrong with you, ice-boy?'' Puck yelled as I pointed my bow and arrow at him again. Finally, I shot the bow aiming at his arm. When it was released, it flew at the winter prince before it was turned into a block of ice and fell in mid-air. Ash _tsked _again before he jumped down once more. Puck casted some glamour to form vines out of the ground, grabbing Ash and sticking him in place. He grunted and moved, trying to break free but everytime he did, the vines would grow farther up his leg. ''Oh, keep strugling ice-boy. It'll help.'' Puck said having a grin on his face. ''Meghan. I know that there's still apart of you that loves me. You just need to show it.'' Ash said, almost sounding like he was dying spiting out the words. ''Hell no! I _do not_ love you, Ash. I told you before. My love is worthy and taken by Robin Goodfellow! I named my damn kid after him since _he _is the father! Open your eyes before... you get... hurt.'' I turned away, not able to look at the winter prince.

"Meghan...'' Puck said."Let's take him back to the Summer court.'' I stated as I walked away.

_I need some alone time, Puck. Just... away from everyone... Even you._

**Meghan: Huh..? Am I on?**

**Nunahsukie: NO, OF COURSE NOT! **

**Meghan: Then why am I so... emotional?**

**Puck: ''On''? What does that mean?**

**All: Uhhhhhh...**

**Ash: When a girl is-**

**All: NO DON'T! **

**Rowan: See? Funny.**

**Sage: Rate and review everyone.**

**Nunahsukie: HI SAGE!**

**Puck : I didn't get that!**

**Ash: Neither did I!**

**Nunahsukie: Well out of all of you, I like Sage the most. Puck is a close second. **

**Puck: Always second...**

**Ash: What about me!**

**Nunahsukie: Uhhhhhh...**

**Meghan: Don't worry, Ash. I love you. You're always my first.**

**Rowan: I took that wrong..**

**Puck: Who didn't?**

**Meghan: Ugh, guys...**


	11. Chapter 11

_Puck and Meghan_

_Chapter 11: A Nightmare of The Summer Princess_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.'' he whispered. ''I know, Ash." Ash...? What is this? Where am I? Where the hell is Puck? Why can't I speak? ''What now?'' he asked me and I shrugged. ''We wait I guess. I mean that's what I thought we were going to do.'' he kissed my forehead and I sighed happily. What is going on? Why can't I do anything? Puck! Where are you?! Why am I with Ash?! Someone wake me up! Is this a joke?! God dammit, someone! ''What are you thinking about?'' Ash's deep voice trailed me away from my thoughts. I gasped slightly. ''Nothing important,'' TOTAL LIE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! "No, it's important. You have an aura aroung you and its quite annoying flickering around you. I see it. There's no point in lying to me, Meghan. '' GOD DAMN YOU, ASH! '' Well I kind of miss my mortal family and...'' DON'T SAY PUCK;HE'LL KILL YOU!''And...what?'' I needed an excuse. QUICK. ''Beau. My dog. We took him to the pound before I came here.'' Ash just chuckled.''Good night, Meghan.'' God, I feel like a slut. Where is Puck, godammit?! Okay, now or never Meghan. Ask him, you ass!_

_''Ash, where's Puck?'' The winter prince looked at me aghast. Blushing, I looked away from his instense face. ''I killed him remember?'' He finally said which made my heart stop. He... killed Puck? BUT WHO THE HELL COULD KILL ROBIN GOODFELLOW?! '' You...what?'' I whispered. "I killed him, Meghan.'' he scooted closer to me. ''And now, I'm going to kill you.'' _

_I only had a moment to gasp before he placed his hand over my mouth to silence my screaming. "Oh yeah, scream all you want Meghan. No one is ever going to find you here. Now. Which knife should I use?'' my eyes wi__dend. "Oh I know. The butcher knife.'' my eyes welled up with tears and I felt his breath on my skin. '' You're Puck can't save you now.'' he whispered which made my eyes, my real ones, open wide and woke me up._

**Ash: You really hate me, don't you?**

**Nunahsukie: No, well...let's just say that I real dislike you. But I'd never say I hate you. C'mon Ash, I'm not that evil.**

**Ash: I guess your right in some way.**

**Meghan: Aww! **

**Ash: FUCKIN' CHIRST MEGHAN, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!**

**Nunahsukie: SERIOUSLY!**

**Meghan: Well jeez, sorry.**

**Puck: I was listening to so...**

**Nunahsukie: UGH, BOTH OF YOU OUT!**

**Grimalkin: Human, I would love to stay and chat but I really think you should get a litter box.**

**Nunahsukie: What are y- *sniffs***

**All: OH, GROSS! GRIMALKIN!**

**Grimalkin: Rate and review if you don't want me to scratch your eyes out, humans.**

**All: FUCKING CHRIST GRIMALKIN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EAT?! UGH, LETS GET OUT OF HERE!**

**Grimalkin: Human, I go when I need to go. Is that so wrong?**

**All: YEAH, WHEN IT SMELLS LIKE... UGH!**


	12. Total AN! not new chapter

**ATTENTION!**

**It's that time again folks! I need me some inspiration! Any story you people oh so desperately love, please PM me so we can discuss what can happen next! I need inspiration, I've lost all reason to write! Help me!**

**Anyway, PM so we can chat about whatever and update my stories! Trust and believe I will if you:**

**1\. VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**2\. PM so we can discuss what's next for my stores!**

**3\. Like, commit, and follow said stories!**

**4\. Follow and favorite me as your author! **

**5\. Love my stories all you can! **

**But anyway, please do those steps and I'll be on my way! Until next time,**

**~Mack**

**(P.S., follow me on Instagram too!) **


End file.
